


The Sun in my Eyes

by BloodyBlackCat1313



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Blood Kink, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBlackCat1313/pseuds/BloodyBlackCat1313
Summary: Once upon a time,There was a king cruel and cold. He was not young but he would never be old. Among these pages is where his story will be told. Each of his days spent on infecting pain and admiring the collected blood of all he had slain. A true incarnate of the moon his spirt was laced with darkness, gloom, and a sorrowful tune. Loathed by nearly all and loved by one.Once entwined in thyme,There was a peasant who happened to be more than pleasant. Each of his days spent happily harvesting herd and herding cattle. He was a child of the sun cheerily and bright; reminiscent of the warmth from sunlight. Love by nearly all and loathed by one.





	1. Into the Unknown

             Perched in a grandiose throne was a man with hair as dark as a raven’s wings, with winter white skin, and piercing midnight blue eyes. The throne consisted of intricately woven white gold that resembled vines. Each ribbon of precious metal had been adorned with sapphires and blue diamonds in the middle of it all was a navy velvet cushion. The man who sat in this treasure trove of a chair was none other than Kolt Orcus the killer king

  
             “Have you gotten any new news of the boy?”  
             “Yes…” The soldier pause.  
             “Well out with it then!”  
             “Ah-” The man clad in onyx plated armor hesitated to disclose the information with the cruel king. “His parents want to reject your offer, my lord.”

  
             The king scoffed who hell would challenge his act of kindness. Whatever he desired he would get at the snap of his finger, it was his birthright and he would be damned to let some peasants deny him of that privilege. “Alright, I suppose there will no need for a deal then. Bring the boy’s pack of peasants to me you can do whatever you like to them so long as they are… living. The boy, however, shall be delivered here unharmed. Am I clear Ronan?”

             The soldier was quick to respond to his leader with a, “Yes my lord.”

             Luke Thrussell was the object of the murderous king’s desire. The boy was starting to become a symbol of hope to the wretched peasants. Luke was full of pride his emotions were infectious so much so that the other laborers began to take on a similar mindset. With pride comes a sense of self-worth and pleasant need to know that they are worthless. Once Kolt caught word of this boy he became fascinated with this speck of hope that seemingly came from nowhere. Luke Thrussell was undoubtedly beautiful; the kid held wild and wondrous appearance something akin to a dancing flame. Sun kiss skin with speckled cheeks, wavy strawberry blonde hair, and warm honey brown eyes. Luke was no older than 25 and no younger than 23. The king was well past Luke’s age it was a couple of centuries old and had taken on many names over the gross amount of years that had passed.

* * *

 

  
             The sun was setting there was a nip in the air warning all who met it of the coming cold brought on by the night. A woman and her son work in the field collecting herbs.

  
             The women had wind long cascading hair that fell well past her bust almost reaching her waist; it was the color of sand with silver strands peppered in. Her eyes were emerald green they shined in the dying light of the setting sun. Small wrinkles puckered the skin near the corners of her eyes and mouth. The skin that coated her bones and muscles was tanned just like her son’s due to working in the fields almost each and every day. A few scars littered her stomach, arms, and legs. Each scar told onlookers a tale of when she was a slave who had been beaten and battered on a daily basis. She was more than content with her life and it has shown in her health; she was fifty-five years old but she held the appearance of someone in their late thirties. The woman goes by the name Ciana Thrussell, wife of Anwar Thrussell, mother of Luke Thrussell. Anwar Thrussell was a just regular peasant man who had successfully orchestrated Ciana escape from slavery; The two had fallen madly in love the fruits of their love bared a child. The child, Luke, grew into a young man.

  
             Her son plucks out plant next to her was the spirit of the village he was vibrant and optimistic despite the hellish world they lived. He grew strong against the harsh conditions they lived. Ciana desperately wanted to protect her child but he had unfortunately caught the attention of the tyrant who rules over their land. “

             Luke,” Mrs. Thrussell attempted to capture her son’s attention, “you need to run.” The boy appears to be baffled by his mother statement. “I fear that there is someone coming for you my sweet.” Her fear was going to consume her family soon she had pissed off the king. The tyrant had asked for her son’s hand in marriage. She declined the king Kolt’s proposition which in hindsight was a senseless decision. There was no advantage to rejecting this offer. It was almost as if Fate had decided that Ciana would lose her son solely due to this tyrant’s greed.

             “Who?” She adored Luke’s mind. The boy has always questioning thing but unfortunately, there was little time for her to provide him with answers. Ciana also knew that if she told Luke that the king was after him Luke would give himself up without question for the sake of his family.

             “That does not matter just listen to me, dear. Okay?” Luke nodded in response. Mrs. Thrussell tired and teary eyes met her confused son’s. “I want you to run tonight. We will prepare your supplies for your travels. Leave out the back door. Do not talk to anyone, do not look back, and do never come here again. Make it to the forest and keep going as far as your feet will you from here.” She on the verge of crying. Her voice is weak and wavering. “Do you understand?”

             “No, I don’t.” A sad smile finds its place upon the boy’s face. “I will, however, follow through with what you said.” He wraps his arms around his mother in a warm embrace. “I don’t know what’s happening but you’ve never lead me astray so I won’t burden you with the mountain of questions in my head.”

             “Thank you, my sweet.” Tears stream down Mrs. Thrussell’s face as she settles in her son’s arms. “I wish this were just a nightmare but it is all too real to ignore now.

             The day had been overthrown by the night far too soon for Luke’s liking. As his mother promised him the prepare supplies for his getaway. She stashed away a knife, money, blankets, food, along with some other good for the journey that lied ahead of him. Anwar Thrussell had arrived home from another unsuccessful day of hunting in the forest. The man has been met with the gloomy scene of his teary-eyed wife and son

             “Welcome home love.” Ciana choked out. Anwar had known what had transpired between dear wife Ciana and his sweet son Luke. Anwar's heart dropped he rushed to his wife and son to envelop the two in a hug. He held onto his family like it was the end of the world and for the Thrussell family, it might as well have been. The man didn’t speak one word as he savior the feeling of closeness between him, his wife, and child. To Anwar’s dismay, Ciana squirmed out of the hug. “Anwar we were waiting for you.”

  
             “I am sorry it took me so long to get home.” Mr. Thrussell turned to his son. “I think it is time for you to go.” The words bit at the older man’s tongue and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Never did he once thought he would have to kick his son out into the darkness of the night. To allow his only son to be chased after the wolves of the waking world and demons that dared to dominate the day was enough to heart his worn-out heart. There was so much he wanted to tell his son but, what good would do to spew of his all tangled thoughts that sat at the tip of his tongue aloud now? He gave his son one more hug, squeezing the boy as if in an attempt to bury his child into his chest. "You know I wouldn't let you go unless I had to." 

             Luke squeezed his father in affirmation. How he wished he could stay lodged in the safety of his dad's arms and showed with his mom's endless tokens of affection. “I love you too dad.” Ciana pressed her lips to her child’s forehead for what may be the last time. Luke felt simultaneously safe and scared. Luke pecked his mother’s cheek in response to the act of affection; It was a simple way to wordlessly state one’s love to another. With that gesture of fondness, Luke went on his way into the night.


	2. So Saith the Lord

             Ciana was well aware of what was to happen next but, it started much sooner than she had been anticipating. God how she wished she had sent her son on his way sooner. A knock came from the front door. It was the king’s men coming to steal her son, likely along with her and her husband lives. Another knock came from the door. Ciana and Anwar sat waiting for the uninvited guests to forcefully enter their meager home. The two tried to keep the composure as the soldiers swarmed inside of their house. One of the soldiers spoke with a booming voice demanding to know, “Where is Luke Thrussell?”

             “Who is to say?” Ciana replied. “It is quite difficult to know where that child could be. Especially at his age.” The soldier was obviously losing his patience, “He might be at the market. He may be trying to accompany some young pretty thing to bed at the pub.” She laughed at the last option. Her son wasn’t one to chase skirts in order to get his dick wet… no, it was far more likely for men and women to come flocking to him like moths to a flame. 

             “The soldier “Right… so you and husband won’t mind joining me. It would be awfully hard to track down your son by myself wouldn’t?” Ciana nods as she feels herself resigning all hope for a peaceful life. “Calum, Orin, Varden and Adriane search the woods he shouldn’t have gotten far.” The four soldiers he had name leave out the back door of the house. “Leon and Winfred stay with me.” 

             “Yes, Ronan.” Leon and Winifred say in unison. The two go quiet and patiently stand awaiting Ronan next line of orders.

             “You know I admire your bravery almost as much as I detest your idiocy. It’s hilarious two peasants rejecting a king’s offer. And for what reason? To save your son? That’s a laugh, you ended up putting him and yourselves in danger.”

             “I wanted him to be free.” Ciana defends their actions.

             “I wanted him to be happy,” Anwar adds in.

             Ronan scoffed at their idealistic comments, “Yeah and look where that got you.” He places a hand on Ciana shoulder and Anwar unsheathes his dagger. “Easy there tiger I have no plans to harm you or your wife… that is to say so long as you are cooperative.” Ronan takes note of Anwar’s continued aggression. His green eyes dart toward a female soldier with fiery hair, “Winfred if you will."

             The women known as Winifred nods. With one swift movement, she plants her left foot into Anwar’s chest. Anwar had been sent flying back the air was knocked out of his lungs.

  
             “I will not tolerate hostility of any kind Mr. Thrussell and I hope I have made that clear enough for you. I suggest you remove any weapons you may have on you or Winfred here will have another go at you.” Anwar dropped his dagger. “Good, it seems you have a sense of self-preservation in you.” Ronan glances at Ciana, “If you have any weapon I advise you follow suit.”

  
             Ciana tries to soothe her husband to no avail he gasps for air like a fish out of water. “I am unarmed.” She has never felt so hopeless in all her life than at this moment.

             “Very well then. The king has also requested to see you two. With being said we should be on our way.”

* * *

  
             “My lord,” Ronan hesitated to meet the king’s gaze.

             Kolt eyebrows knitted together in frustration, “You know I am not a patient man?”

             “I am aware.”

             “So you know of the rage boiling under my skin as I sit here waiting. Unfortunately, my frustration is not aimless it is exclusively directed at you for the moment.”

  
             “I beg for an ounce of your mercy my lord. We have yet to capture the boy.”

             “You had six soldiers under your command is that so?”

  
             “Yes my lord.”

             “But somehow you have only returned with Winifred, Leon, and the boy’s family. Would you mind telling me how this possibly happened?”

             “I sent them to hunt for the boy in the woods. Had I known it was such an arduous task I would have handled it myself. Once more I beseech you for amnesty, my lord.”

             “Ronan, it would be wasteful of me to steal your life.

             “Thank you, your majesty.”  
             

             “However, that does not mean that you will go without punishment.”

             “Yes…,” Ronan paused to picture what horror waited for him due to his incompetence, “Shall I search for Luke Thrussell?”

             “No, I don’t need you to fuck up yet another task. I will bring him back.”

             “Am I to accompany you?”

             “If you wish to continue breathing I suggest you stay out of my sight. I will manage fine on my own.” 

 


	3. Epscile ☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to the few of you reading this. Thanks for reading this by the way. I can't tell you guys how happy I was when I saw that 18 people had read this or skimmed my story. This isn't the first story I have made on this site but it is my first original work so it's shocking to me that anyone would read this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes please bear with me. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> ☾= Kolt's thought's/ dialogue

* * *

           

             After a handful of hours scouring through the shadows of the woods' Kolt had found out what happened the fate of his four missing soldiers. Calum, Orin, Varden and Adriane’s bodies lied in the center of the forest charred. It was a lovely sight, to say the least, their deaths had been a slow burn. The air was laced with the scent of burnt flesh. Kolt did not need many identifiers to distinguish the bodies; Each suit of armor emblem etched onto the right breast. Death was a friend of Kolt’s seeing these bodies gave him nothing than a feeling familiarity. The idea of meeting one’s demise was just a dumb joke and a way to measure the passage of time. Unbeknownst to all his people. Kolt the king of Stygen was an immortal a ruler of darkness and controller of sanity. Immortality was a wondrous curse only the powerful could achieve. Magic was something bestowed upon very few. Due to Kolt set elements of magic, manipulation of sanity and shadows, he gained power in the blink of an eye. Any other magic wielder would either fall in line under his leadership or be faced with a hellish death trying to compete against him.

             Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Kolt to hunt down the boy. Kolt had spent only one night trudging through the wilderness. Just as the killer king had predicted Luke had managed to safely find his way out of the woods into a neighboring village. The sun had begun to raise up from the darkness of the night bathing the village and its inhabitants in a dull glow.

  
             It had been apparent that villagers had all taken a liking to the Thrussell boy in such little time. Kolt had spotted the boy playing with the children of the village. The sight was sickeningly sweet and filled the king with unbridled rage. That source of the village’s happiness was to be his and only; their joy would be short-lived. Kolt’s eyes bore into the farmer boy’s head; Kolt’s eyes must have lingered a touch too long because Luke’s honey brown eyes meet his. The farm boy offered a heartwarming smile.

  
             “Wanna join in?” Luke called out in a sing-song voice. The Thrussell boy’s eyes were big and welcoming. Luke spoke so causally it gave off an air of familiarity as if they had once known each other. To Kolt’s surprise, Luke didn’t bother to ask for the stranger’s name nor any other useful information.

 

             “Ugh,” The invitation caught Kolt off guard, “Sure.” He gave an attempt to smile back but it ended up just looking forced creepy; this, however, didn’t bother Luke in the slightest. ☾

 

_~Good gods, he is as thoughtless as they come. Calling a stranger in to play with the village youths. That idiot needs to be lock away from the world and stuck in the shadows…… with **me**.~ ☾_

 

             Luke explained what the game in great detail. Kolt hadn’t caught a word of it he just stared at the drop of sunlight that was Luke Thrussell. From what he gathered the kids were playing tag which was a pretty fucking easy game. “So do you understand the rules?” 

 

  
_~Are you shitting me!? What rules!_ _? **It’s tag! **You **TAG** each other! Does he think so fucking little of me? ~ ☾_

 

“…yes.” Kolt studied of his bride to be. Luke had dimples, a horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose, almond eyes, cute button nose, the rest of Luke’s facial feature were softer borderline feminine. This wasn't like Kolt ogling a weak, mortal, peasant, and young boy. Gods the age gap between the two was laughable Kolt had a couple centuries under his belt whilst Luke was only in his mid-twenties. ☾

 

 

_~It is not my fucking fault that I am so taken by this kid._

_Word of the wise love is timeless, laughter is painless, life is aimless and lechery is shameless.~  ☾_

 

 

             “Alright, let’s start.” All the children scattered off each and every other way. It wouldn't be hard to hunt down each of the little brats. Luke, however, stayed behind with Kolt. The farm boy closed the space between him and Kolt. The king relishes their lack of space separating them until Luke lightly pushes his arm and childishly shouts, “Tag! You are it.” Just as the kids had Luke dashes off into the distance.

 

              “Fucking hell.” Kolt's body seamlessly slips into his dark silhouette only to rematerialize out from Luke’s shadow. The king tackled the Thrussell boy to the ground. He lays on top of Luke in triumph. A few moments pass by when Kolt feels the body under him trying to squirm out of his grip. Anger started to well up inside of the killer kings mind. Kolt only tightens his grasp on the boy beneath him. “I caught you.” So stop struggling it won't get you anywhere ☾

 

               The muffled sound of Luke's voice emerged from under the killer king. “How’d you catch up to me so fast.” The boy was utterly baffled by his own capture. 

 

               “It’s a secret.” Kolt gave a sly smile and winked at the trapped boy below him. ☾

 

               “Okay don’t tell me then.” Luke resumed his attempt to wiggle himself free. His efforts, however, were fruitless. “You know we’re playing tag. You’re not supposed to catch anyone let alone tackle them.” Kolt hummed in response but he showed no effort of removing himself from Luke. “Can you get off of me now?”

 

              Kolt was slow to respond with a lazy,“…No.”  ☾

 

             "Why?" The farmer boy's voice was laced with anxiety. His nervousness shown through his eyes.

 

             “I don’t want to.” Kolt brought his head down to Luke’s and he whispered, “You'll run the second I release you. I want to stay like this forever with you under me.” Panic rushed through Luke's veins as alarm bells blared in his ears... this man retaining him had no plans on letting him go. It would not matter how much Luke thrashed about, the grip this stranger had on him was practically unbreakable. ☾

 

             The Thrussell boy demanded, “Get off of me **now**.” Luke body started to become heated almost as if there a spark had gone off under his skin setting all his innards ablaze. The scorching heat radiated off of the farmer boy is waves. The color of Luke's sweet honied eyes had been corrupted by tiny burning crimson red tendrils, that mimicked the sun's rays, emerging from the boy's pupil; the rest of the boy's iris mutated to various shades of yellows and oranges. This abrupt appearance change hadn't phased Kolt one bit; his own appearance change to that of a demon born in the void whenever he exerted too much energy.     

 

              **“Never. Tell. Me. What. To. Do.”**  In a state of blind rage, Kolt bound both of Luke’s arms with only one of his hands and slammed the boy's head into the surface of the earth. The killer king was glaring into the Thrussell boy’s beautifully distorted eyes. The drastic temperature change would scald the skin of any lesser man but Kolt’s elements were not tangible things, his body could not be harmed by something as basic as heat. ☾

 

             The wrath of the killer king subsided the second Luke whimpered out, "Did I hurt you?" Luke's fiery eyes morphed back into the syrupy sweet ones Kolt had gotten accustomed too. Tears began to well up in the corners of the Thrussell boy's eyes. For reason, Luke was practically on the verge of sobbing.

 

 

_~What lovely sight my Sunshine’s upset... and for me none the less. Just as he should be.~ ☾_

             

 

             “No… why? Did you want to hurt me?” Luke shacked his head side to side respectively to silently say no. Kolt finds himself chuckled at the boy's genuine gesture, “I can assure I am perfectly fine,” reluctantly the king finally peeled himself from Luke's body to show that he was indeed unsheathed. “The real question is are **you** okay?” Luke was quick to respond with a series of nods. “Hey, Sunshine, you don’t need to lie to me. Hell, I am pervy stranger passing by who am I going to rat you out on?” ☾

         

             “Hate to break it to you but, my name's not Sunshine... it's Luke.” Luke stood up and brushed off the dirt and scoot from his clothes.

 

             Kolt croons out, “It's Sunshine to me.” ☾

 

             “Whatever,” Luke pointed to the ash on the ground. “I think I did that.”

 

             Kolt mocks the farmer boy’s concerns, “What a marvelous party trick. A real crowd pleaser.” ☾

             

             “No,” the Thrussell boy takes a moment to collect his thought only to continue to explain his concerns, “You don’t understand I am trying to say. I- I think I killed somebody with that **_party trick_**.” 

 

 

_~If that's the case, Sunshine, I can make you into an immortal.~ ☾_

 

 

             A smile crept onto the killer king’s face. “Somebody?” Kolt saw the charred bodies in the woods never did he thought to suspect that Luke was the perpetrator. How could this pure wholesome farm boy ever commit such a lovely atrocity? ☾

           

             “Possibly somebodies… I didn’t mean to do it but…”

 

 

 

_~Accidental homicide how adorable can Sunshine get? My little arsonist. ~ ☾_

 

 

             “But?” ☾ 

             

~Gods what am I, a fucking parrot? ~ ☾

 

 

             “They were chasing after me in woods…” Luke lost himself in his thoughts.

 

  
             Kolt tired of waiting for more details interjects, “Cut to the chase kid. How exactly did you kill them?" ☾

 

             “All I did was touch them… I wanted them to disappear but I didn’t mean to kill them. If could just go back I would-”

 

             “Could’ve, would’ve, should’ve. Hid sights twenty-twenty SunShine it does not matter want you wished happened the fact is you have taken multiple lives.” ☾

 

             "Do you think there is anything I can do to redeem myself?” Kolt silently shacked his head side to side in response.

             

             

_~Fucking marry me and I will reprieve you of all your insignificant crimes.~ ☾_

 

 

             “Murder is a pretty hefty crime. You much time before someone happens upon bodies and jump to conclusions.” Kolt planted seeds of fear into the boy’s mind. Sanity was the other element he was fully capable of manipulating. “After all, you are just traveler passing by. It wouldn’t be a huge leap in logic for some of the villagers to assume that you were the one to murdered those people in the woods.” Kolt saw the fear start to take root in his SunShine’s mind. "It would be moronic for you to stay here." ☾

             In all honesty, the villager would never accuse Luke of burning the soldiers alive it was far too gruesome for such a sweet young man to commit. Also, it could take months for one of the villagers to stumble upon the ashy remains of the bodies. If by chance one of the village simpletons located the charred bodies they would probably suspect it to be the handiwork of a fire fae or they'd chalk it up to some other murderous magical monster.  The wind would likely scatter the ash of Kolt's soldiers across the forest leaving three empty suits of iron to rest and slowly rust peacefully in the heart of the woods.

 

             “I don’t know where to go.” Kolt was practically purring at these words.

 

 

 _~What a helpless fool you are._  
_Oh, my sweet sunshine, like it or not, you will be coming with me. ~ ☾_

 

 

             In a mock attempt to give Luke options out of this mess Kolt answered, “You always could go home.” Kolt knew that the boy had nowhere to go. Luke’s parent had likely forbidden him from ever returning. ☾

             

 

_~Just come home with me.~ ☾_

 

 

             Immediately Luke retorted, “No!” The poor farmer boy tried ever so desperately to remain poised as he gave an attempt to clarify that, “I was told to never return home by my parents.”            

 

             “What a shitty family you have. My family wasn’t much kinder though.” With a few seconds, Kolt fabricates a tragic tale that is all too believable for someone as adorably naïve as Luke.  “One night my mother packed me some goods and sent me on my way. I traveled alone into the dead of the night to fend for myself.” The cruel king feigns a moment of sorrowful reflection of his falsified past. “If I were your family…or rather your partner to be more precise, there would be no safer place for you than next to me.” ☾

 

 

~ _The only one to cause you pain was, is and shall be me._  
_anyone who dares to bask in the light of my Sunshine will die on the spot. ~ ☾_

 

 

             Luke tries to reassure himself that his mother and father loved him deeply. The farm boy states, “No. They told me to leave for my own safety.”

 

             “Really, what were they keeping you safe from?” Kolt knew the answer like he knew the back of his hand. Luke’s parents wanted their son to marry anyone but him... the killer king. ☾

 

 

  
_~Did they tell you about me? ~ ☾_

 

             "She said," Luke buried his head in his hands for a moment in an attempt to hide just how upset he was, "it didn't matter." 

             “It seems to me that they wanted you dead. Or perhaps they were trying to whore you off to some people in the woods,” Kolt smirked to himself then added on, “you do have the body and face for it Sunshine. I would buy you in a heartbeat.” That was the straw to break the camel’s back Luke’s couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. Kolt licked the warm salty tears away from his Sunshine's eyes; Luke turned his head to avoid the stranger's tongue lapping his tears. ☾

 

             “Please stop,” Luke whispers feeling somewhat hapless do to this stranger’s words. Never had Luke once been exposed to such persistent pessimism. The stranger's words were bitter and enticing; Each negative notion was something akin to downing a swig of whiskey it burns as it slips down your throat, leaves the feelings of numbness, warmth, and sad delirium. Luke, however, couldn't handle the strange sensation of his heartbreaking. "Please... please just stop."

 

             “Fine,” Kolt decided not to push the boy too hard… after all the boy's cheery disposition was what drew him in, “only because you asked so nicely.” ☾

  
             Luke wiped away the remaining tears with the left sleeve his shirt. The farmer boy hiccups broke the silence between the two of them. After Luke had collected his composure he commented, “This is a pretty shitty game of tag.”

  
             “On the contrary, this has the best game of tag I’ve ever played.” Kolt’s fingers carded through Luke’s disheveled strawberry blonde locks; To his surprise, Luke didn't pull away from the touch. “About what I was saying before… you should travel with me. I’m trying to make my way back to my home village… unfortunately, it’s not too far from here... so I get to bask in the brilliance of you being my traveling companion for long.” ☾

 

  
_~Come night time when my shadows consume you, we will be home. ~ ☾_

 

  
             “It’d be unwise to travel with a stranger. I don't one thing about you. I’ve yet to catch your name.”

 

             “It’s Kolt, but I rather you’d call me Kol. I'm about 27 years of age. I am a guard for my village, I have an affinity for the darkness, and unbeknownst to you, I am your betrothed. Is there anything else you wish to know Sunshine?" ☾

  
             “No, I think that more than enough information. I am going to ignore that last part though. Well, Kol it’s going to be a... _pleasure_ traveling with you.”

 

 

_~You have no idea Sunshine. ❤ ~ ☾_

             

             

             

             


	4. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a summary it's just one of the best Disney songs :)
> 
> I feel her, I see her  
> The sun caught in her raven hair  
> Is blazing in me out of all control  
> Like fire  
> Hellfire  
> This fire in my skin  
> This burning  
> Desire  
> Is turning me to sin  
> It's not my fault  
> If in God's plan  
> He made the devil so much  
> Stronger than a man
> 
>  
> 
> ~Frollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long pause. I didn't think anyone was that interested in reading this story so I stopped for a while.

 

I made a rough draft of Luke. He came out looking a bit more sassy than I wanted... but it is what it is. 

 

 

Something was stunning about the forest during the dusk hours. Each mighty gust of wind caused the trees swayed and the leaves to dance. Crickets chirped, the birds sang, and the fireflies waltz. Every once and a while one could spot fae flying amongst the branches. What a fitting sense the night creeping in on the light of day; Kolt was biding as they wander through the forest. The moment night overthrows the dying ruminates of the day would provide him the optimal time to steal away the beloved Thrussell boy.

“Kol wait up.” Luke’s pace had started to decline to the point where he could hardly match Kolt’s stride. Kolt sped up only to garner some more beautiful begging from his scared Sunshine, “Please Kol.” The killer king couldn’t help but smirked to himself as he basked in the pretty pitiful pleads of Luke’s voice. Once the farmer boy caught up, he asked, “Kol… how far do you think we are?”

 

_~Will I ever tire of you calling out my name, Sunshine? ❤ ~_

 

“If I had to guess I would say about eight miles give or take.” Kolt peered over to the farmer boy. Luke had begun to yawn. The Thrussell boy was rubbing his eyes as if to ward off his symptoms of sleepiness. “Why? Is someone getting tired?”

 

Luke was far too drained to provide a proper answer so he just lazily shook his head left and right. A smile tugged on Kolt’s lips. Luke was a horrible liar. The killer king couldn’t be mad at the farmer boy since most of the information he had told the boy were lies. The sun had begun to set, and soon all would be swallowed by the darkness of the night. “Well, I’m am. I think it would be smart to camp out here. In the morning, will be on our way."

 

Luke flopped to the ground his heavy eyes slowly but surely shut. Kolt took his rightful place next to his sleepy Sunshine and watched the last of the light fade away. Luke almost completely drifted to sleep before something switched off in his head. “Hey… Kol?”

 

The killer king’s arms snaked around the lithe frame of the Thrussell boy, “hmmm?” Luke didn’t seem to mind being tangled in the stranger's arms; it was a welcomed warmth in contrast to the chill of the night air.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Kol scoffed as if this were the dumbest question of time.

 

_~Now you ask?~_

 

“Not to be rude but, doesn’t this seem like a bad idea? You know what I have done.” Luke kept on rambling his mind was running in circles trying to understand Kol’s logic for assisting him. The farmer boy was concerned for his newly acquired traveling companion’s mental state. “You know NOTHING about me… except for the fact that I am a killer.

“Would you believe me if I told you I am helplessly attracted to you?” Luke’s face burned bright red Kolt could feel the heat radiating off the boy. The Thrussell boy stared at the killer king with a slacked jaw. “I am madly drawn in by you adorable idiocy and charm. Don’t act like you aren’t aware?”

“Yeah… well, that’s not a real reason.” The boy buried his head in his hands in an attempt to hide the rosiness of his check. “You told me partially everything about yourself and yet…”

 

“Fine,” Kol sighed, “what’s your favorite color?”

“Green,” Kol knew this already the boy favored this color because it surrounded him for the entirety of his life. For what Kol had heard the boy’s mother, Ciana, eyes glittered like emeralds.

“When were you born?”

“August”

“What is your favorite animal?”

“Chimera my dad brought a chimera pup home once we name her Pyre.”

 

The killer king tired of these trial questions to which already he knew the answers to. It was time to find out more interesting details about his bride to be. “First crush?” Luke turned averted his gaze as if he found something more worthy of his attention. Kol forcefully grabbed the boy’s chin and forced Luke to face him. “You’re the one who wanted me to know you better **RIGHT**?”

 

Finally, the farmer boy answered, “His name is Tate.” Only silence followed Luke’s response. The boy muttered quietly, “I didn’t think your questions would be so intrusive.”

 

“It’s vital to ask uncomfortable questions to determine whether or not you are truthful.” Kol released the boy’s chin. “Did you kiss him?” Luke nodded. Luke could feel the anger fuming from the man next to him. “Did you **sleep** with **him**?” Another nod. “ **Did you enjoy it?** ” One more reluctant nod. “ **RECENTLY?** ” The boy was an open book, and he could not lie even if he tried to. The killer king practically pounced on the Thrussell boy, pinning down the weaker of the two in a display of dominance.

 

“Why does it matter to **you**!? Aren’t you betrothed? **Don’t you have a fiancé waiting back home for you?** ” Luke didn’t bother to struggle at this point; it would only end poorly. Kolt dipped his head down to Luke’s clavicle licked a strip up the boy’s neck, he could hear the body under him gasp. Kolt whispered into the Thrussell boys ear,

 

“Do you let everyone fuck you?” To the killer king’s surprise, Luke did not shed a single tear, he was changing yet again. The kid’s body was burning once more, but nothing around them was ablaze. The lovely tanned skin turned into ash; each scar glowed like lava. The sweet boy’s skin had the texture of asphalt. The tresses of dirty blonde hair became a vibrant crimson and had grown well past Luke’s hips. A pair of twisting ivory horns sprouted for the boy’s skull; the ends of each horn blaze like embers. Luke’s eyes were once again the burning crimson red tendrils.

 

Luke didn’t seem to take notice of his change in appearance, “Why do you ask?” There was no anger or sadness in the Thrussell boy’s eyes just unbridled hunger.

 

Kolt wasn’t takeback by Luke’s appearance; it was somewhat of a turn on. “Sunshine wish I could have been the one to catch your eye.” Kolt slammed his lips into the fiery being below him. “ **No one** deserves your warmth Sunshine… no one but, **me**.” Luke kissed Kolt in return passionately. The boy carved to be embraced. He yearned for the love and affection of others. It was almost midnight, “You need to sleep.” Before Luke could protest, Kol had pressed his hand on the farmer boy’s head and whisper “Traum der süssen dunkelheit.” Carefully Kolt took Luke into his arms. “When you wake up we will be home.” The two of them sunk into the sea of shadows.


End file.
